villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider (3 Dev Adam)
Spider is the main antagonist of the infamous 1973 Turkish bootleg copyright film 3 Dev Adam. A copyright-infrigining version of the famed Marvel Superhero Spider-man, besides appearance has nothing to do with his American counterpart. This incarnation of the Web Crawler is a vile, sadistic and homocidal crime boss who terrorizes in İstanbul, only to eventually be put down by the joined forces of Captain America and Mexican wrestler El Santo (also used without permission). History Spider (3 Dev Adam) and his gang came to İstanbul for a historical monument. On the other hand, Captain America and Mexican Wrestler El Santo would have to stop him and his gang. While, Two unkown bad guys which from a mafia go for their search,an unkown mysterious man (Spider) attacks a bad guy and then other came for what's going on there and Spider shows and he stab his knive again and again. After, he says his famous known quote adios, mafia.. After all this happens, Spider's girl, Nadia, who is Spider's girlfriend , and his gangs are try to capture Julia, who Captain's girlfriend and took away her to the yatch. After she captured, Julia being tied by Spider's bad guys. But Captain saved her from them. Soon, Spider escaped from Captain America. But he got a kick from Captain. And then, they fought each other. But Spider succeed to escape from the Captain. After these happened, After dollars were sent, Spider wanted to gave adresses from the manager. Then, Spider climbed from the women's house, which where the woman, who Spider's going to kill her and he entered her house. At that point, the woman prepared taking shower. And then, when she took shower Spider appeared her and choked her and stole a monument. While all this the chiefs took everywhere. After Spider learned this from a woman who jobs for Spider. Spider seen that they've got learned from the manager. And then, Spider interrogatedd him for what his done and then he victimized to guina pigs. Then he called a man named Ali, to prepared dollars to send. Meanwhile, Captain America and El Santo fought Spider's gangs and after then they finished fighting, they heard a scream. Meanwhile, Spider go into from the window and go into the room where Hikmet who is Spider's searched , and killed both of them. While captain's girlfriend's daughter was killed by Hikmet and after his wife saw her daughter was lying on the ground and She tried to wake up her. While that, Hikmet tried to choke her and then she died. And then, he escaped with his car, but while an inspector saw him. After came a phone call for Spider, he learned that Captain and his team got to enter the dummy center. And then Spider said he could be caught the Captain. After that all happens, Spider fought El Santo in a place. While he fought with Santo, another Spider and Captain appeared he fought each other and choke him. After all, another Spider appears and Captain went after him while El Santo took another (first) Spider on his showels. After he thrown down his body. And then they didn't get that real Spider. After Captain go a bar for drink and fighting gangs. After he dominanted Spider's gangs and the Spider. While Spider go underground, he saw that an gang being choken by Captain America, and Spider escaped and Captain chased him. While he being chased he shot Captain but it didn't process him. After that Spider tried to escape to him again and then they stop chasing and start fighting again in a fabric of the dummy center. Spider beaten by Captain and killed with a machine by Captain America. Appearance He looks very different from the movie poster discription. He wears red mask with black weblines and big spider logo center of his chest and turquoise and red suit and black gloves and boots. And he has white painting on his eyes (probably suits real spider-man's eyes). He has long brown hair and long and thick eyebrows. He is small and has overfat looking. He wears off his suit when he had dalliance with Nadia. But his face without mask didn't appeared in movie. Personality Spider is sadist and psychopath. He enjoys killing his victims or persecution cruelly. Unlike original Marvel's universe Spider-Man, he is so evil and malevolent. He is cruel and to get his way. Abilities It is also notable that this version of Spiderman has none of the abiltes the more heroic original version possessed (i.e web-shooters and wall-climbing). Instead he relies on his bare hands, knives, guns and for a superpower, he has a strange ability (although seemingly limited) to randomly spawn duplicates of himself. Gallery Spider-3-Dev-Adam.jpeg|Spider. 3-dev-adam-1.jpg|Spider,his girlfriend and Captain America in 3 Dev Adam Movie Poster. Spider2.jpg Spider-guina-pig-torture.jpg|Spider take revenge on the manager with guina pigs. Spiderdevadam.jpeg|Spider. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Serial Killers Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multipliers Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed